otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - April 2002
Mars Invades Concordance Posted By: Titan Article: APRIL02-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Apr 01 00:22:37 3002 Reports are filtering in that two carrier groups from Mars arrived in the Demaria system and began shelling the station with mass drivers, while inserting shock troops via gunboats. Initial resistance from the station was quickly subdued, while planetary fire from Demaria was returned with orbital plasma bombardment.More as this story develops. Ann Horocus, INN, Hesperia Concordance Holding Posted By: Shmoe Article: APRIL02-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Apr 01 11:02:47 3002 The eight person Vanguard Marine element stationed on Concordance at the flight deck barricade is holding at this point with the aide of several concerned citizens armed with umbrellas. CSIS is reported to be assisting the marines at the barricade with whatever is at their disposal. Reported losses as of 1000 CST(Concordance Station Time) are one injured metal eating bunny. Legions losses amounting in the thousands. One marine reports, "Yeah, those Martian flunkies just don't know what hits them when we do flanking maneuvers. It's like they've never seen anything like it. Sure, they have fire power and numbers on us, but their discipline and unit cohesion are just not there. We think we can hold until reinforcements from Nalholm and the other allied worlds arrive later today. Those Nall should tear these guys a new ****. What they don't know is that while they're busy here, we've got covert insertion teams taking their coastal guns. They should have already opened up as of 0945 CST." Hackers blamed for hoax stories Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Apr 01 12:29:29 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Reports of a Martian invasion of Concordance Station are greatly exaggerated. Officials at the Independent News Network report that their computer network was hacked into late Sunday and implanted with the fake article, which was sent throughout the galaxy as an April Fool's joke.Editors with the news service indicate they will seek to prosecute all involved and are busily trying to track the source. Prometheus Introduces New Science Console Posted By: Titan Article: APRIL02-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Apr 01 13:33:28 3002 In a short press release from the Elysium-based company Prometheus Inc. it was announced that they are now ready to deliver the new model of their science console."The new console is a significant improvement over the old version, with decreased scanning times and simplified controls." The statement read. "The new version also requires less power to operate, which means that it can now be fitted on much smaller ships." it continued.Prometheus -- PRMI is a privately owned company, based in Elysium, Mars, with holdings in several areas such as shipbuilding, electronics. They also have several transport divisions, spanning across the galaxy. Surprise Guests at Funeral Posted By: Port Cargo Hold Article: APRIL02-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Apr 01 14:04:52 3002 At approximately 1am Antimone Time the previous night, in the middle of the funeral for militia members Zaria Maz and Xanden Kelved, a report of an unidentified ship in Antimone space was received by ground troops in Valsho. The unidentified ship was sending signals that were impossible to understand and after a short while the unidentified ship sent a smaller vessel, a dropship, towards the surface of Antimone, where the Antimone Militia found it hovering above a tavern. The dropship went directly for Valsho where more transmissions were sent to the surface troops. After leaving a gift on the roof of the tavern, the dropship returned back to its mothership and then the mothership disappeared, leaving a great mystery for the Timonae to deal with. Witnesses to these strange happenings were also several members of the Martian Legions who were guests at the funeral. The transmissions has of yet not been translated. Missing Kuda Employees Posted By: Garbage Article: APRIL02-6 Reported To: SNN Reported On: sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 01 19:36:52 3002 Missing Kuda EmployeesMore Missing on ConcordanceFive Kuda Energy employees are missing, says president Charles Biggs. They all disappeared close together about the same time a month ago on Concordance, where many other people have disappeared. There is no obvious connection between those missing from Kuda Energy, except for their place of work. Some of them likely did not even know each other well. This seems to be just another piece in a long string of disappearances on Concordance station- and the CSIS has taken no obvious action.According to some, the people behind this are a Hiver cult, who have kidnapped many for unclear reasons, except that it is said they wish for the Hivers to return. It would seem that either they are very effective, or very many. In either case, Concordance security has apparently done nothing to oppose them, an act which leaves President Biggs far from happy.Amaziah Tionus, SNN News Hotel Padlocked for Unpaid Taxes Posted By: Plymouth Article: APRIL02-7 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 01 19:46:34 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - The Enaj Sands Hotel, one of the leading hotels on Sivad, was closed today by Revenue Sivad officials after it was revealed that the business owes 11 000 yojj in property taxes. SHIELD commissioner Robert Hardie told reporters, "We have obtained an order closing the Sands until the balance of their unpaid taxes, interest, fines, and penalties are paid. SHIELD will proceed with the asset seizure and sale unless these balances are paid forthwith." Taxes Paid - Hotel Open Posted By: RedShield Article: APRIL02-8 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 01 20:51:49 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Wynter Woods, Computer Security Consultant for the Enaj Sands Hotel, corrected the neglected property tax payment immediately after being alerted by the news story. Ms. Woods is temporarily acting as manger and spokesperson for Tirza Trevetti, the owner, who is away on a holiday. "This failure to pay the property taxes was an oversight." Ms. Woods was quoted to say, "It looks like we have yet another faulty accountant Specialist. I have corrected the error, the taxes have been paid. The hotel is again unlocked and open for business. Sorry for the inconvenience this temporary condition caused to our customers. You may be assured that we will be replacing that Specialist with the most current Sivtek model today." SHIELD Announces Plan for Tax Defaulters Posted By: Plymouth Article: APRIL02-9 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 01 22:55:50 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ A press release from the offices of the SHIELD Commissioner has announced that all those persons in default of property taxes would be charged a penalty of 500 yojj per room for default, and would have until next Friday, 5 April 3002, to make good on their debts or make arrangements with SHIELD. Failure to pay will result in the sale or destruction of the property, as well as possible asset seizure to cover back taxes. Those in arrears are urged to contact their local SHIELD office or the office of Sivadian Internal Revenue (ooc: Contact Michela or Aeolus).Neville McNamara for SNN Eye calls meeting of Mystics Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Tue Apr 02 12:20:50 3002 OVERLOOK MESA, VAL SHOHOB - Eye Mordecai, who assumed leadership of the Order of Mystics after the death of Eye Balthazar, is calling for a gathering of Mystics on the homeworld this weekend."We must come together as a people to determine the path of our future," Mordecai said in a brief statement.The meeting will be held in the Vision chamber at the Guild of the Order of Mystics on Val Shohob on Saturday at 3 p.m. EST. La Terre opens first senate election race Posted By: Freyssinet Article: APRIL02-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue Apr 02 13:45:16 3002 Interim governor Elianor Freyssinet opened the senatorial race today, declaring herself candidate. The elections are supposed to take place in four weeks, Sunday 28 April. All persons residing on La terre since at least end February can be candidates for one of the seven seats. The other candidates at the moment are Selia Malone and Colonel Coltrane(OOC : @mail Freyssinet and Daena if you're candidate, and post your ideas on the terran citizens board!) Rescue Success Posted By: Shmoe Article: APRIL02-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed Apr 03 16:31:13 3002 In a well orchestrated sting operations, CSIS units rescued six hostages held by a reported Cult of Osiris deep in Concordance's Quarter Beneath. No fatalities were reported as a result of the operation, and CSIS officials indicate the ring leaders of the cult were apprehended. The medical status of the hostages is not known at this point other than a vague indication of relative good health. More reports to follow as information develops. (OOC: If you're a reporter, maybe you should come investigate.) April Fool Posted By: Garbage Article: APRIL02-13 Reported To: SNN Reported On: sivad Reported At: Wed Apr 03 19:56:44 3002 April Fool's DayOnly a few days ago, sentients around the galaxy were shocked to hear of the invasion of Concordance by Mars. As it soon turned out, it was a prank by a hacker. Such occurences are not uncommon on April 1st, it seems. The hacker chose that day to put a false report on the news on account of it being "April Fool's Day". And most cultures asked themselves what that meant.Apparently, April Fool's Day is a minor, and malicious, human holiday. When it first started is lost in the mists of time- some say centuries, and some millennia. In any case, it is on that day when some people do something in order to attempt to fool someone else. And so every year humans pull hoaxes, lie, hack, trick, full, to friends and strangers."We've gotten used to it," says a prominent official from the University of Enaj, which regularly sees hundreds of April Fool's jokes annually. "It's like being in one of the larger sailing ships in Regreb bay when a storm comes- batten down the hatches, lock the doors, and don't believe anything you see or hear that day."College students, so this official claims, are among the worst pranksters in mankind. As a "small sample", he quoted incidents of hair dying (without the knowledge of approval of the participant), wall painting (different colors), door locking, stink bombing, hacking, clock changing, and many others. "I guess this is how they like to celebrate a holiday," he confided in closing.Amaziah TionusSivadian News Network OtherSpace Ring established at Ydahr Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-14 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Apr 04 18:33:53 3002 GALAHR SYSTEM - The OtherSpace Ring Syndicate today officially activated its new OS Ring near Ydahr, which is suffering from an ecological crisis.The ring, funded by Oswald Cottington IV aboard Concordance Station, provides a needed link so that scientists and transport vessels needed to fight the growing algae threat and evacuate G'ahnli denizens from the fens of Ydahr can get to the once isolated planet. Reports of new ring near Val Shohob Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Fri Apr 05 10:44:05 3002 NOVA GENESIS, VAL SHOHOB - Merchant pilots passing through the Vollista/Val Shohob system late last night reported signs of hasty construction activity - a new OtherSpace Ring near the Mystic homeworld. As the pilots approached for a closer look, Vanguard Stinger fighters swooped in and warned them off, declaring it a military operation zone.Reached at Nova Genesis Base, Vanguard Colonel Theodore Pendleton confirmed the military organization is responsible for the new ring installation."I am authorized to report that the ring leads to the Nocturn system," Pendleton said. "Val Shohob will be a jumping off point for an intensified search for the Minerva by the VES Argonaut. The Argonaut will depart on her voyage tomorrow night."Will the ring be open to public use?"Eventually, yes," the colonel said, "but there is, as yet, no ring leading back from Nocturn - going through will leave ships stranded weeks from the nearest inhabited world." Teleport opens to Deserata Posted By: Marson Article: APRIL02-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Apr 05 12:19:13 3002 The following statement was released by the office of Solon Solilopaxillthrixian:"Deserata has been added as a destination world to the teleportation. The available destinations are currently as follows: Deserata, Castor, Ganymede, La Terre, Shinara Station, Tomin Kora, Odari, Quaquan, Luna, Ungstir, G'ahnlo, Concordance Station, and Sivad. Anyone wishing to have the implant installed should visit the installation offices on either Castor or Centauri. The procedure is quite painless and the recovery time involved is less than an hour." Mars & Deserata Announce Alliance Posted By: Titan Article: APRIL02-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Apr 05 13:49:48 3002 A Legion spokesman and a spokeswoman for Silas Cudahee Enterprises today released a joint statement declaring a de facto military allience between the two planets. Details of the agreement show that this actually makes Deserata a protectorate of Mars, which in turn grant Legion forces access to the former Martian colony of Pallas.Mars recently withdrew from Deserata and along with it, its claim on the newly discovered planet, in a string of actions seen by many as a signal of the Republic's return to the former, more islolationist views.Ann Horocus, INN, Hesperia. Specialists Arrive at Eden Posted By: Marson Article: APRIL02-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Apr 05 14:04:16 3002 EDEN, LA TERRE - Above Nature, Inc. announced that construction of the Eden colony on La Terre is proceeding according to plan. The firm's cargo vessel, the Chromosome, has brought approximately one hundred Specialists to the new colony, most of them laborers to assist in the construction of the facilities."Within months, I anticipate that we will be able to plant our first crops and begin providing food to the people in New Paris, as well as export food to hungry worlds. Eden's products will include cotton, tobacco, grain, fruit, and vegetables, all genetically engineered to perfection." said Doctor Lester Haskins, owner and Chief Executive Officer for Above Nature, Inc.Some see the movement of specialists, en masse to La Terre as a challenge to the previously established laws which prohibit the ownership of the genetically-engineered workers. Cadet Discharged Posted By: Shmoe Article: APRIL02-19 Reported To: Inn Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri Apr 05 17:19:42 3002 On the evening of March 31st Ms. Joan Silvenest was found, adjudged by his honor Judge Roucoulet, to be criminally insane. Ms. Joan Silvenest was the cadet who, in spite of direct orders which limited her use the vehicles as only a passenger, took a patrol car and proceeded crash it into the Glimmercoat's Cafe in the Commercial Quarter. During the events of that evening, Ms. Silvenest, without authorization, also removed from the CSIS (Concordance Station Internal Security) armory 3 pistols. As a result of the Judge's finding, Ms. Silvenest will be placed in long term psychiatric care as a ward of Concordance Station and will not be receiving further charges. E!RN: Ions over Antimone - Lady Luck Shows Off Posted By: Bahamut Article: APRIL02-20 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Apr 06 10:44:13 3002 In a brief and quite prompt statement, the Echo Cluster Weather Institute (ECWI) on Antimone today informed E!RN that a level five Ion Storm warning has been issued around Antimone's southern regional airspace, resulting in a lull in traffic around that area of space. ATMI vessels have been ordered back to port or reassigned to other areas of the system, while commercial and civilian vessels are being warned not to approach the Ion Storm under any circumstances. But many ask, "What is an Ion Storm?" Professor Lyrex explains: "In simple terms, Ion Storms are an area of high speed charged particles, bounded by a natural warp shell that enables them to travel at faster than light speeds. The energies within the disturbance are constant through out the disturbance. They are normally prevented from forming by the stellar winds radiating from the stars, but this one apparently slipped though the Lady's fingers." On the ground however, regardless of the explanations there is a feeling of awe, as well as a general ominous touch to the air. While beautiful, many see this storm not as a natural spacial weather effect, but as an omen of things to come. Superstition, it seems, is as much in the air as the Ions are... <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN: Antimone -<> E!RN: Working to Restore Power Ellesmere assumes mayoral duties Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Apr 06 14:36:53 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - Darian Ellesmere, former Martian First Consul, has returned to his hometown of Hesperia to serve as its mayor.Ellesmere and his wife, Eudora, recently returned from Deserata. They will soon take residence in the new mayoral homestead on the shore of the Glacial Sea."Eudora and I are both glad to be back home on Mars, and I personally look forward to serving the people of Hesperia once more," Ellesmere said.The new mayor will soon be hiring staff to help manage municipal affairs. Castori release shuttle schedule Posted By: Gallahad Article: APRIL02-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sat Apr 06 15:18:44 3002 Castori officials today released a schedule for free transportation to Castor for tonight's Festival of the Continuing Dream, provided by Dark Angel Enterprises. Officials also reminded the public that all beings, not just Castori, are welcome to attend. StopArriveDepartConcordance5:00pm5:20pmSivad5:50pm6:10pmG'ahnlo6:40pm7:00pmAll times are Concordance Standard Time, and are subject to change. E!RN Flash: Fallen Angel? Object crashes on Antimone Posted By: Bahamut Article: APRIL02-23 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Apr 06 15:34:56 3002 At 21:25hrs the Echo Cluster Weather Institute (ECWI) of Antimone, while tracking the Ion Storm raging overhead, detected an object roughly fifty meters in length blazing though the atmosphere on a trajectory that seemed to stem from within the Ion Storm, and put it on a path aiming for a remote region just outside of Valsho. This find was subsequently confirmed by two other weather stations across the region, as well as numerous other eye witnesses and tracking stations. The touchdown location was predicted at somewhere close to Valsho's Skybridge, and a few reports are now filtering in that a small team will soon investigate the phenomenon. <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN: Antimone -<> E!RN: Working to Restore Power Emissaries to be assigned worlds Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Sat Apr 06 17:44:55 3002 OVERLOOK MESA, VAL SHOHOB - Eye Mordecai of the Mystics today announced that a program envisioned by the late Eye Balthazar will soon be fully implemented.The Emissaries Program will see two Mystics assigned to each of the known worlds, to act as representatives of Val Shohob and to provide neutral individuals to aid in dispute moderation."The first two worlds we seek to assign our emissary teams to are Mars and Luna," Eye Mordecai told INN. "Once we have secured permission from the proper authorities, I will contract with a transport company to handle the conveyance of teams to those worlds." Fallen Angel Saved! Posted By: Port Cargo Hold Article: APRIL02-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Apr 06 18:48:44 3002 Just days after a reported sighting of an unidentified vessel, Antimone once more gets an unexpected visit. Only this time, the visit was a crashlanded ship of unknown origin. One survivor is reported by the Antimone Militia and this survivor is being treated, not in the hospital, but in the Antimone Militia Headquarters. When asked why the patient was being treated there, Outspeaker Zekia Malid answered:"Because the patient is way too big to fit through any of the doors of the hospital. Her condition is as of yet undetermined, and we are of course having some problems determining the nature of her wounds, but we are hopeful. Her vessel was destroyed in an explosion that was apparently a selfdestruct. We welcome scientists and emissaries from other worlds to visit Antimone, but we must stress the fact that the patient will need peace and quiet for awhile, and we are still not certain if our guest even wants visitors. So, a certain amount of patience is asked for."We got the exclusive chance of looking at a picture of this new and unknown race.(The picture shows a form of a draconic creature, with wings that span out to the same length of the body and a long tail.) Cult Leader Arraigned Posted By: Leonidas Article: APRIL02-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Apr 07 00:40:06 3002 Dateline: Concordance StationCult Leader ArraignedThe atmosphere in the Colonial Court was tense tonight, as the Cult of Osiris leader known as Brother Jebediah appeared before the court for his arraignment. CSIS was taking no chances, and the man was escorted in by a full complement of officers. Senior Guardian Joshua Starlit watched the good Brother like a hawk.The arraignment did not take long, however, as Judge Roucoulet's inquiries were met with odd babbling from Jebediah. Judge Roucoulet ordered a psychiatric evaluation for Jebediah to determine if he was mentally capable of understanding the proceedings. Another shock tonight, Brother Jebediah was revealed as being one Jerhemia Taylor, son of a wealthy Sivadian cruise line owner, who went missing several months ago.In related news, Shepherd, Jebediah's specialist companion, was found to be property of the Taylor's, and therefore not responsible for his actions. Shepeherd was seized as evidence and is under an adhoc house arrest in the Coffin apartments until his owners are formally contacted. Wether it will be determined theft of property, or the fault of the owners is undetermined at this time. And so, this bizarre story of ritual murder and kidnapping is finding a bizarre ending.On a side note, the citizens of Concordance Station, including myself, are happy to be able to walk the station again without fear.This is Rick Jacoby reporting for INN on Concordance Station. Fascist State Posted By: Midsystem Article: APRIL02-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Apr 07 16:21:43 3002 This just in at INN, a smuggled editorial from Lunar City University Professor Lamprey Stevens. It sickens me to say this, but Luna has rotted away from the inside. President Kalson has successfully reeled the once democratic government of Luna into a new era of Fascism. Not even the Luna Senate has tried to stop it. Not only has the president totally violated the moral fiber of Luna with his creation of Specialists as his personal slaves, but he has made a move that screams of a new secret police force to insure his continued "presidency." And why put them in the Militia? To ensure that the military doesn't revolt. Obviously some brave soldiers, like our Ambassador Sullivan, had the backbone to stand up against this abomination. People like Ezekiel Williams, a Lunite hero, who was murdered. But they were too few and they have been stopped by Kalson. So far the people of Luna have not shown that courage or commitment to their ideals. They are too afraid, and I cannot blame them. Kalson has already stated a willingness to use violence against nearly anyone and now will be his chance. Of course, those original statements were made against Sivad. The man is a hyprocrite of the highest calibre and must be stopped! People of Luna, resist! Anyone out there who believes in freedom do not let this happen! Don't let Kalson have the chance to start something that everyone will regret. Stop him before it's too late. Nemoni Pirates Return Posted By: Colchek Article: APRIL02-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Apr 07 20:10:12 3002 After a long period of silence, the Nemoni Pirates, last known to be hiding out on Luna, revealed themselves yet again with an explosive display on Luna's Baylorian Expanse. Pedestrians and cafe patrons dove for cover as the ISS Silver Hammer, generally recognized as the Pirate's command ship, decloaked itself and made a straight run down the Main Strip, punching holes in walls, doors, and windows while trashing street-side objects. Overall damage was minor, leaving the purpose of the pirate's attack unclear. Considering their track record thus far, this isn't surprising. Late last year it was reported that the NSF pulled out of Luna due to a dispute with President Kalson, leaving it a haven for the Nemoni Pirates to make themselves at home. Some experts speculate this latest display might prompt the NSF to act, but when, how, or even if they will remains to be seen. For INN, this is Carl Rotherot. Hungry bear in Martian trap Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Apr 07 22:30:42 3002 HESPERIA, MARS- A male Castori has been noticed by numerous persons sleeping on the Hesperia landing pad ever since implementation of the humans-only policy on Mars nearly a month ago. Famished and dehydrated with no access to even basic facilities, the ursine has survived thus far survived by giving money to passersby to purchase food for him. Security measures both automated and manned block his leaving the landing pad. It is unknown how many stragglers still remain on Mars, but if this particular case is any indication, they are not faring well and despite assurances all cases would be dealt with, are being neglected by the government. INN has learned and confirmed the Castori did purchase a ticket, but an overload in the Hesperia spaceport computer system, likely due to the sudden high volume of ticket purchases a month ago, lost his seat and he has been unable to book passage since.Hesperia Mayor Darian Ellesmere, just back on-planet, said he had been unaware of any refugees stuck at the spaceport but that he would see to the matter. COE to meet amidst rumor Posted By: Michela Article: APRIL02-30 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 08 12:18:45 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD- A full meeting of the Council of Equals is scheduled for Wednesday(ooc: 9PM MUSH) amidst circulating rumor that Conservative party leader John Chamberlain does indeed intend to call for a vote of no confidence in First Councillor Paul Truffaut. The recent dismissal of Trade Secretary John Harrison after scandal erupted concerning conflict of interest between his cabinet position and new business venture Sivadia Trust seems to be the last draw for the Opposition as conservatives and social-democrats alike have watched a ruling party who seems to have accomplished more scandal during its time in control than policy implementation. Even some in the Nationalist Party have begun to quietly whisper about a weakness in Truffaut's character that have placed them in such dire straits, though those closest to Truffaut maintain he can easily win a vote of confidence at Wednesday's meeting. We are keeping a watchful eye on the story and will bring more as it develops Martha Cavelera, SNN Trapped bear trapped no more Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Mon Apr 08 12:50:01 3002 URSINIRU, CASTOR- The Castori mentioned in our previous story, trapped on the Hesperia landing pad on Mars for nearly a month, finally managed to book passage on a jumpsail ship to his homeworld of Castor shortly after our broadcast, just in time to enjoy the Seembei aeh Arike Dasle Hweh. Identifying himself as Londikin, he expressed gratitude to INN and credited our broadcast for finally soliciting a response to his request for passage off Mars. When asked if he planned to take any action regarding his ordeal, his only response was that he would pay for passage off Mars for as many refugees remaining who could not afford a ticket of their own as his savings could afford.It seems Londikin worked so much overtime at an engineering firm in Hesperia, he fell into an early hibernation cycle four months ago in his apartment. When he finally awoke from hibernation three months later, it was days before the end of the final week and he had scrambled to catch up with the situation and book passage out. The computer system failure eliminated that chance and that, it seems, is how he got stuck despite the warnings.When asked about his plans after the ordeal, Londikin replied: "I've strayed too far from understanding the Great Dreamer and praying for the Continuing Dream. Its time for me to return to Castor, and while I pray the open welcome our world gives to others in the upcoming festival can serve as a guide to other worlds that the best way to express love and pride for one's world is to share its beauty with others, I also feel the Great Dreamer has plans for me; my ordeal has been a sign my path, at least for the forseeable future, is on Castor and nowhere else." E!RN: Ion Storm Moves On Posted By: Bahamut Article: APRIL02-32 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Apr 08 15:59:40 3002 The severe Class 5 Ion Storm that was previously raging over Antimone, as reported to E!RN by the Echo Cluster Weather Institute (ECWI) on the 6th of this month, has now been downgraded to a Class 2 Ion Storm and has moved out of the Timonae system. Its path is expected to take it towards the Qua system, but will most likely dissipate long before reaching that region. The Storm, nicknamed "Alexis", provided Timonae scientists and meteorologists a rare and detailed look into how these storms form, and the mechanics behind their being, as it ravaged the space around the planets southern hemisphere. However, this valuable data did not come without a price: five civilian vessels, all independent of Antimone, fell victim to the storm after ignoring warnings to stay clear of it. These have been named as the Southern Cross, the Saturn Voyager, the Zenith, the Crimson Reign, and the Telladi Gain. On a brighter note, the Telladi Gain - a refitted Chandler-Class vessel - was suspected to have belonged to the Timonae Liberation League, and it's destruction at the devices of the storm has been seen as a lucky break amidst the lightshow that was put on for the people below. One other ship that somehow survived the storm before crashing on Antimone has said to have been that belonging to the draconian creature now under the care of the Antimone. How this ship survived the power of this storm is currently unknown, and the self-destruction of the vessel has done nothing to aid solve this question. However it appears that with the storm diminished, and the Timonae race with a new visitor, the days are looking brighter for those Lady Luck shines upon. REF INN: APRIL02-25REF E!RN: APRIL02-23 <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN Antimone -<> E!RN: Working to Restore Power Mayor announces staff positions Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Apr 08 16:33:48 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - Mayor Darian Ellesmere of Hesperia today announced several open positions for personnel in the city's municipal government:o Deputy Mayoro Human Services Commissioner (Medical/Firefighting Oversight)o Legal Services Commissioner (Police/Judicial Oversight)o Commerce Commissioner (Business Recruitment/Retention Oversight)o Transport Commissioner (Spaceport/Shipping Oversight)o Tourism Commissioner (Tourism Oversight)Salaries and benefits vary from position to position. The primary requirement is that all candidates must be born and raised on Mars, with adequate experience in the issues covered by the position they seek to fill. Non-humans need not apply. Vanguard investigates xenocide attempt Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Mon Apr 08 22:47:19 3002 NOVA GENESIS, VAL SHOHOB - Officials with the Vanguard are checking into allegations that some of its personnel, acquired since the return of Sanctuary (now Concordance Station) from Hiverspace, were involved with a Solar Consortium plot to commit xenocide on Demaria in the year 3000.Colonel Theodore Pendleton, chief of the Nova Genesis base on Val Shohob, said the Vanguard had acquired evidence that some current personnel who once worked for the Guardian Fleet's special operations at the time may have tried to introduce a lethal pathogen into the atmosphere of Demaria in the hopes of wiping out the aliens trying to settle on that world."It was apparently a government-sponsored plot that ultimately failed, and I think we can all be grateful for that," Pendleton said. "Nevertheless, we take the allegations seriously and will require anyone proven to have been involved to answer for their crimes." Ex-GF leader confirms plot Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-35 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Tue Apr 09 13:40:17 3002 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Colin Neidermeyer, a retired general in the Guardian Fleet who defected to Mars and helped lead the Martian Republic's revolt against the Solar Consortium, confirmed that when Sanctuary first returned, an effort was made to introduce a contagion on Demaria."I authorized the mission myself," Neidermeyer said proudly. "It was a particularly virulent strain of flu that had been genetically manipulated to have a lethal effect on Demarians. Unfortunately, the cover of our operative on Sanctuary was blown and we had to send in a rescue team to extricate him before scrubbing the op."He declined, however, to give any names of those who might have been involved, saying only, "I do know some of our people ended up in the Vanguard." Solon Offers to Assist Investigation Posted By: Marson Article: APRIL02-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Tue Apr 09 13:53:38 3002 Solilopaxillthrixian, elected leader of Centaurans has offered the assistance of the people that it represent in a recent statement from its Shalyaris office:"This plot is of interest to us, as those responsible could have just as readily plotted to create a virus to exterminate us. I therefore offer assistance in this investigation. Many of our kind are skilled in investigating a guilty mind. If the Vanguard locates any suspects in this most horrific plot, we are willing to assist them, if they wish, in the extraction of information from the suspects' minds." Concordance ditching Specialist rights? Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Apr 09 15:28:41 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - A Concordance Station colonial court judge this week ruled that a Specialist involved in a cult that captured and tortured several inhabitants of the station should be considered as property, with no inherent rights.The decision of Judge Roucoulet opens the door for Concordance Station Internal Security officers to use any means necessary, including psionic invasion of the Specialist's mind, to acquire evidence to use against the cult - throwing aside any due process requirements normally afforded a sentient.It seems a remarkable about-face for a station that prides itself on an openness to all cultures and a particular sympathy for the oppressed - in the past, Concordance Station has blocked efforts to extradite Specialists who sought asylum aboard the station.And the decision has caused no small amount of consternation for the station's proprietor, Oswald Cottington IV: "I am absolutely appalled and disgusted that a magistrate on my station would make such a callous ruling. Specialists are sentient life forms and should be afforded the same rights as any others. I do not like what this cult has done, but I cannot say that this precedent puts Concordance in a much better light." Time running out on Ydahr Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ydahr Reported At: Tue Apr 09 16:45:09 3002 YORBENSORB, YDAHR - Orblinoop, lead scientist with an Ydahri research team, says the linking of Ydahr to the OtherSpace Ring network couldn't come at a better time."We have few solar cycles remaining before all G'ahnli must be evacuated from the fens of Ydahr, pending the solution to our environmental crisis," Orblinoop told INN. "And in another week, we will be facing a critical situation for the Ydahri themselves."The crisis has been sparked by the rampant spread of an algae bloom known among the natives as corlalum, which has the effect of choking otherwise healthy tidal biospheres.He urged all Ydahri to work with offworlder scientists to bring the corlalum blooms under control before they can render the planet uninhabitable. An evacuation effort is scheduled for Thursday at 9 p.m. Concordance time. HNS Commodore Under Investigation for Genocide Posted By: Plymouth Article: APRIL02-39 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 09 17:56:06 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Commodore John Croxin of the Homeland Naval Service is under investigation amidst allegations of attempted genocide carried out by the former Guardian Fleet. Croxin was an officer in the Guardian Fleet before serving in the HNS.Admiral Thelonious Cobb, First Space Lord, told reporters that Croxin was being put on "bloody suspension" as a "bloody investigation" was launched into his actions. But it's unclear what legal remedies exist for the HNS to punish Croxin for acts committed before he joined the HNS.Croxin is the first member of a military force other than the Vanguard to be accused in this issue, which broke suddenly yesterday. Sandwalker wants Demarian involvement Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-40 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue Apr 09 18:13:12 3002 GLEAMING STAR, DEMARIA - Stumppaw Sandwalker, patriarch of the Sandwalker House in the city of Gleaming Star on Demaria, today expressed outrage at news that the Solar Consortium's military fleet had sought to introduce a deadly pathogen on his planet."While we commend the Vanguard and the Homeland Naval Service for their speedy response to these allegations, I feel it is imperative that the Demarian government be involved in any probe into such matters, considering we were the intended target of this plot," Sandwalker said. He said the Demarian Senate would be convened Saturday evening to appoint someone to assist in the investigation on behalf of Gleaming Star."Should guilt be determined," he went on, "it would be my hope that justice could be applied on Demarian terms." Councillor gives birth Posted By: Amanda Article: APRIL02-41 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Apr 10 12:31:14 3002 Yesterday afternoon at approximately 3PM Sivadian time, Foreign Secretary Amanda Ramlan gave birth to a 7 pound baby girl, Kira Amanda Ramlan. The delivery was handled by the proud father Dr. Joseph Ramlan. Both mother and baby are doing fine and government sources say she does indeed plan to attend the meeting of the Council of Equals this afternoon in support of Paul Truffaut. Martha Cavelera, SNN VES Argonaut embarks on search Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Wed Apr 10 19:06:41 3002 NOVA GENESIS, VAL SHOHOB - The newest ship in the fleet of the Vanguard Exploration Service, under the command of Lt. Col. Dierdre Staunton, has departed Val Shohob for the Nocturn System to begin a sector-by-sector grid search for the missing VES Minerva.The Minerva, on which Staunton served as second in command for David Ransom Porter, vanished soon after the defeat of the Kamir on Nocturn."We hope to determine within short order what became of the Minerva after the battle of Nocturn," said Col. Theodore Pendleton, a spokesman for the Vanguard. Government Falls... Or Does It? Posted By: Plymouth Article: APRIL02-43 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 11 11:57:40 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - The government of Sivad lost a vote of confidence last night, but First Councillor Paul Truffaut told the Council that the government would not step down as parliamentary tradition dictates."The Council may not have confidence in this government, but the people of Sivad do," Truffaut told the Council.The vote of 12 to 9 in favour of the non-confidence took place after many of the government's Nationalist councillors failed to show up, ostensibly due to illness. Political commentators suggest, however, that these councillors were showing tacit support for the vote of non-confidence by not showing up to support the government. One member of the Conservative party was also not present, although his intentions were unclear.After Truffaut promised that the government would not step down and that he would not call an election, he was suspended from the Council of Equals for the rest of the session. Even though Truffaut can no longer sit in the Council of Equals, he is still the First Councillor and can carry out the First Councillor's duties.Opposition leader Frederick Chamberlain held a press conference following the meeting. "The First Councillor's actions are outrageous and an affront to the dignity of the Council," Chamberlain told reporters. "His self-serving attempt to put himself forth as a dictator, based on his approximation of the will of the people, has placed Sivad in a grave constitutional crisis. Paul Truffaut should resign and call a new election before he brings further disgrace upon himself and the office of First Councillor." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Vollista: Radiance-Luminary Shuttle Begins Run Posted By: Volskywalker Article: APRIL02-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Vollista Reported At: Thu Apr 11 12:55:33 3002 The controversial surface shuttle between Vollista's capital of Luminary and the seaside resort Cave of Radiance began its run today. Compromise with the antitechnologist elements of the two communities was finally achieved after a month of on-and-off negotiation. Credit for the consensus goes to the daughter of the billionnaire Vollson, whose Lumens are the sole funding for the project. Volaustrae was able to achieve mediation only after a number of undisclosed concessions regarding the control of weapons and violent aliens were granted. The shuttle is expected to be a source of tourist revenue for the government, but the real purpose, Volaustrae says, is to, "allow those who wish to experience the culture of Vollista to do so, Darling. My people have a great deal to contribute to interstellar society. Those less fearful of the destructive tendancies of aliens will go out, bringing gentler paths to those who want them; those who still wish to help, yet will not go, remain here where they may be of aid to those who come seeking." This mediation marks the diplomat's return to politics after experiencing the destruction and rebirth of La Terre some months ago. Volaustrae was on La Terre on government business when it was ordered destroyed by its ruler Bartholomew Ritter during threat of a Lem'ing attack./Lindsay Godwin, Luminary, Vollista/ Second Vanguard ship missing! Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Thu Apr 11 13:23:30 3002 NOVA GENESIS, VAL SHOHOB - The VES Argonaut, dispatched from the Vanguard base on Val Shohob to search for the missing VES Minerva in the vicinity of Nocturn, is now itself missing.Colonel Theodore Pendleton, commander of the base at Nova Genesis, confirmed today that his personnel had lost contact with the Argonaut sometime late Wednesday night, Concordance time."The Argonaut's commander, Lt. Col. Dierdre Staunton, had been reporting in every eight hours with a status report," Pendleton said. "But the last report came about 1900 hours Concordance time. We have heard nothing since."The Argonaut has vanished under circumstances similar to those of the Minerva - so far, search teams have found no indications of debris that would have resulted from an explosion. The vessel has simply vanished without a trace."We cannot, at this point, rule out marauders or hostile alien forces at work here," Pendleton said. "Anyone traveling in that territory should do so with extreme caution." Scientists arriving on Ydahr Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ydahr Reported At: Thu Apr 11 16:46:13 3002 YORBENSORB, YDAHR - The first offworld scientists are expected to arrive on Ydahr this evening, along with transport vessels destined to take G'ahnli refugees from the swampy planet that is undergoing an ecological crisis.Specialists in aquatic botany and algae are converging on this world to try to solve the problem of corlalum, a wildly prolific and potentially deadly algae that threatens to choke the watery environs of Ydahr."We appreciate the aid provided so far by the offworlders and hope that it leads to a solution to our crisis," said Orblinoop, lead scientist on the effort. Sivad Proposes Interstellar War Crimes Tribunal Posted By: Plymouth Article: APRIL02-47 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 11 17:45:07 3002 (Concordance Station) - Sivadian lawyer Humphrey Shaw has been appointed the lead investigator for the Sivadian Commission of Inquiry into Crimes Against Sentience -- a commission that Shaw hopes will soon become an interstellar joint-venture."It is critical that the governments of all planets act in the name of justice against war criminals," Shaw said at a press conference on Concordance Station, where he said that he had met with Concordance Proprietor Oswald Cottington.The establishment of the commission comes in the wake of allegations against HNS Commodore John Croxin that he participated in a Guardian Fleet plot to commit genocide on Demaria.Shaw will be meeting with government representatives on many worlds over the coming weeks to attempt to establish an interstellar tribunal to prosecute war criminals. The next stop on his tour will be Mars. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ G'ahnli offer rescue reward Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ydahr Reported At: Thu Apr 11 22:07:22 3002 YORBSENORB, YDAHR - Many G'ahnli refugees, herded from the fens of Ydahr to be evacuated from the swampy world under siege by a deadly algae infestation, are lingering at the spaceport at Yorbsenorb simply because: No one came to their rescue.Despite repeated pleas by Doctor Orblinoop, a scientist leading the evacuation effort, no vessels have come to assist with the offworld transit of the G'ahnli."I had mistakenly relied on the goodwill of offworlders who would come to the aid of people in need," a disappointed Orblinoop told INN. "But I have now been authorized by one of the leaders of the G'ahnli here, named Fabalo, to offer a five hundred thousand perl reward to be shared among any vessels that come to Ydahr in the next solar cycle to rescue the refugees. If goodwill cannot bring you here, then perhaps greed will." Prometheus Announces New Handheld Computer Posted By: Titan Article: APRIL02-49 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Apr 12 00:01:02 3002 In a short press release from the Elysium-based company Prometheus Enterprises, it was announced that they have begun delivering their new PDA, powered by their latest version of PDIOS; 1,12, to stores around the galaxy. "This new version allows for more storage space, as well as dynamic, user created aliases." the statement read.This new version is a complete change of direction for the product and relies on client server technology, requiring users to sign up for service. Subscriptions can be purchased from any new handheld at the price of 425 Credits.Prometheus -- PRMI is a privately owned company, based in Elysium, Mars, with holdings in several areas such as shipbuilding, electronics. They also have several transport divisions, spanning across the galaxy. Festival of the Continuing Dream Posted By: Garbage Article: APRIL02-50 Reported To: SNN Reported On: sivad Reported At: Fri Apr 12 08:16:48 3002 Festival of the Continuing DreamEvery year on Castor, one great holiday is celebrated. A holiday that brings many Castori home to celebrate, as well as thousands of offworlders just for the celebration.That is the Festival of the Continuing Dream. Unlike most holidays, it runs for five solid days. It begins on the first day of Castor's winter, and is devoted to celebration and praying. Generally, these are alternated- one day, any given Castori may party all day long, enjoy themselves at the popular Nectar Pot on Irriahu Walk (the section of Castor where the opening ceremony is conducted), meet offworlders, speak with relatives, and enjoy themselves. Then on the next day that Castori devotes himself to prayer. Praying for one specific thing, what thing is up to the individual, and that the Great Dreamer will continue dreaming.That is the foundation of Castori religion; the Great Dreamer. His dream is the universe. His imagination is what makes it interesting. When Castori die, they speak of joining the Great Dreamer.In Siniru, the name of the celebration is "Seembei aeh Arike Dasle Hweh", Festival of the Continuing Dream. There are few problems during these five days on Castor, it would seem. Most companies are closed for the duration, barring those providing such things as are necessary for the continuation of the party. Offworlders are greeted with enthusiasm, and the overall atmosphere is one of great cheer and friendliness. In the words of a human staggering out of a bar, hanging onto a Timonae lady for support, "Those bears sure know how to party."Amaziah TionusSivadian News Network E!RN: Shadows in the Nebula - Truth or Tall Tale? Posted By: Bahamut Article: APRIL02-51 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Fri Apr 12 17:58:53 3002 It seemed like a normal collection run for Steve Johnson of Free Liberty Gas, based on Tomin Kora. However this trip was to be unlike any other, for little did Steve know that today he would see something unlike anything he'd seen before. "It was just another routine run, ya know? Me, my ship, and my Nebula. Just like always, ya know? Just go in, fill the tanks up, then head on home. So, there I am - tanks three quarters full of gold mist, when all of a sudden I look outta my roof port and I see this honking great shadow, just cast there on the nebula clouds. So I'm like all 'sweet jumping jahozafet' and all, ya know? I mean, this thing was huge. Bigger than a fat Zanagli's mother-in-law's ass, ya know? Big. So I thought to hell with the gas, I was getting the hell outta there. Don't want no shadow coming after my ship and me... especially not one that sized, ya know? I mean, jeez... this thing was like some kind of damn monster. All long and slender and everything - but BIG. Real BIG! Ya know?" However, Colin Neidermeyer - who needs no introduction - was not as convinced about the sightings in the Tomin Nebula as the boys in the FLG Cantina were after Johnson told the tall tale. Said Neidermeyer about the matter; "If I smoked half the these trouser snakes suck in, *I'd* probably see shadows on that nebula too!" Most critics are also sceptical about Steve Johnson's claims, and many believe that this is nothing more than a fabricated story by Principal Productions, designed to circulate hype for their upcoming HoloMovie: Nightmare Nebula 2 - Ghouls in the Gas. <>- Dave O'Brien -<>- E!RN: Tomin Kora -<> E!RN: Working to Restore Power Battleclaw announces estate renovations Posted By: Colchek Article: APRIL02-52 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri Apr 12 18:11:37 3002 Battleclaw Grayback Nimblefoot, Elder of the Windracer Clan of Gleaming Star, announced today a public works project for the benefit of all the citizens of Gleaming Star."Since the acquisition of that scum's holdings, I have had my eye on that eyesore of a hotel that he and his compatriot constructed without my prior consent, and proceeded against my wishes. Today, I correct that oversight with the announcement that my half of the holdings, which happens to be the bottom half since I fully own the land it sits on, will be demolished. Naturally this will destroy the other half, but that I care not about. Once demolished, the land will be renovated into a public park where all the citizens of Gleaming Star can come and enjoy the outdoors and the wonders of our planet."The Battleclaw indicated that the last tenants were being removed and a demolition crew hired to complete the work. G'ahnli rescued! Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-53 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ydahr Reported At: Fri Apr 12 22:17:56 3002 YORBSENORB, YDAHR - Three offworld organizations lent transport assets to the relief efforts on Ydahr on Friday, providing evacuation for hundreds of G'ahnli from the swampy world.Fabalo, leader of the G'ahnli refugees, offered his thanks to Prometheus Inc., the Shinaran Drift Syndicate, and the Vanguard for sending vessels such as Rolling Thunder, Stardrop and Galactix to help.And, the commanders of those vessels declined the 500,000 perl reward."Erml, if the situations had been reversed, I believe I might have demanded the payment," Fabalo said, "but since they refused, the least I can do is recommend that all sentients do business with these charity-minded creatures."Doctor Orblinoop, a scientist leading the effort to fight a choking algae epidemic on Ydahr, praised the rescue effort - and said the generosity of the rescuers had redeemed offworlders in his eyes."Perhaps the less tolerant among my people will recognize that goodwill is not a trait within our race alone," Orblinoop said. Disaster response org in works Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-54 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Apr 13 14:14:40 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Plans are in the works to form a new, interplanetary rescue organization, according to Concordance Station Fire and Rescue (CSFR) Chief Johann Neilson. At a press conference Friday morning, he announced the beginnings of the Concordance of Free Worlds Emergency Response Team, or CERT."The idea behind CERT is simple - if a world asks for our help dealing with a major emergency, we'll give it, within reason," said Deputy Chief Neilson. CERT plans to employ skilled rescuers and specialists in all fields, as well as advanced equipment, to accomplish this task.CERT, an all-volunteer organization, will maintain its own supply cache, its own ship, and be capable of functioning independently during any emergency. "The snowstorm in Enaj, the current plight on Ydahr, the spacecraft crash on Demaria, CERT would be willing to respond to any of these incidents, if even to do nothing more than medical or logistical support," stated Neilson. "Plus any other number of disasters and missions that you could imagine."Neilson pointed out that, despite what the name may imply, the team will serve any world that wishes its assistance. "Our initial sales pitch was to the Concordance worlds ... but the one interested reply we've received so far has been from a non-Concordance world," said the chief. "Disaster doesn't discriminate, and neither will we."An idea is just the beginning, though. "We've got a ways to go yet," said the career firefighter and paramedic. "We've only had one little nibble, and we know that one planet won't be able to completely fund our effort's. We're looking at more than 40,000 credits in equipment alone - not even counting a ship to transport our team. We need the public's help."Neilson encouraged any people, organizations or worlds wishing to sponsor or join CERT in any way to contact his office aboard Concordance Station. NEIDERMEYER...DEAD! Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-55 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sat Apr 13 16:33:51 3002 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Colin Neidermeyer, second in command to Boss Cabrerra, died today. He was 57.He died after being attacked by three Nemoni vessels, one armed with a mini-nuclear missile, the blast of which hurled him through a 14th floor conference window of the Cabrerra Industries building and sent him plunging to the sidewalk below.His badly burned and battered body was practically unrecognizable after the incident, but witnesses confirmed his identity.Moments after Neidermeyer's death, a new second in command stepped in - a man identified only as "Grim."Lawrence Putnam, spokesman for Cabrerra Industries, said, "I can neither confirm or deny that Mr. Neidermeyer's death had any connection to allegations of genocidal efforts on Demaria two years ago. Nor can I confirm or deny that the Boss considered him a liability, given his antics in the past year. The Boss appreciates the service provided by Mr. Neidermeyer, and wishes that he rest in peace." Hard Knocks at Rockhoppers Posted By: Russkaya Article: APRIL02-56 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Apr 14 02:38:56 3002 Saturday Night's All Right for FightingOnce again the halls of Ungstir rang with the sound of breaking glass and smashing tables, as a bar brawl slammed out of control late in the evening in Resilience's most popular bar, Rockhopper's Tavern."I haven't seen anything like this one since the great vodka and ice brawl of '99." spoke Pavel Kirkov, a long time patron now sporting a pair of black eyes. At least seventy five people were treated at the nearby health clinic, with at least five listed in critical condition. "Man, you should have seen Ivan," Mister Kirkov continued, speaking of the tavern's bartender. "He and his hardball bat, protecting as much of of the bar as he could, like a hoopin' rockrat cornered. It just hasn't been the same, the tension rising every night, ever since Teel and Sha' have been declared missing." The tavern's owners, damas Teel Nels-McGrath and Khatri N'Sha-El were aboard the Vanguard ship Minerva when she disappeared in Nocturn space.While few were willing to discuss the cause of this brawl, it seems it was sparked when a member of the Ungstiri Milita was called a Nall and referred to as Lord Kippy's Boy by members of NMMM Salvage Division. It appears that certain members of the Militia did not take kindly to such a reference.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS You've Got Mail! Posted By: Russkaya Article: APRIL02-57 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Apr 14 17:01:23 3002 A second disturbance within eight hours rocked Ungstir this day, when a large interstellar mail package was intercepted at Resilience's new customs station. The package was marked FRAGILE - HUMANITARIAN AID - YDAHR, but inside was found the body of the Ungstiri Militia's self styled "Generalissimo" Ector Garryowen. The body was clothed only in undergarments and bound in a variety of small lengths of rope, scraps of cloth and twine.The initial coroner's report indicates that Mister Garryowen had been dead for at least several days, due to accidental strangulation, presumably from his impromptu bindings.When questioned, the Ungstiri Militia refraimed from comment, except to say that an investigation should be forthcoming. Vancouver Falls to Deathsnake Attack Posted By: Volskywalker Article: APRIL02-58 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sun Apr 14 18:01:50 3002 Rear Admiral Eshirlie Uhuru Vancouver of the obscure Lunite Sea Navy fell while defending a group of tourists from the onslaught of the psionic Kulbati or 'deathsnakes' in Freedom Harbor earlier today. Deathsnakes frequent the beaches of New Luna approximately once every two months, when their deadly but short-range psionic scream makes them a considerable force to be reckoned with. The Admiral, while physically recovering from her injuries, has lost any sense of identity or personality under the strength of multiple psionic attacks by the deathsnakes. No hope of recovery is offered, though she will be admitted to the Addilent City sanitorium where all efforts will be made to this end. The tourists, James and Linda McCallaghan, remain in stable condition in the hospital in Freedom City. All tourists to New Luna are advised to keep inland or high in the tree cities during an onslaught of the predatory Deathsnakes to avoid a repeat of this occurrance. Plans have been made for the care of the Rear Admiral's daughter, Leonie Sara Vancouver, two years of age. Councillor defends Truffaut Posted By: Sergeytov Article: APRIL02-59 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 14 22:12:05 3002 Enaj, Sivad-In a recent interview with Councillor Amanda Ramlan defending the actions of Paul Truffaut, it has been possible to note the general lack of respect for the Sivadian Council of Equals. Portions of her defense protecting the political agendas of herself and the nationalist included the supposed fact that the Nationalist Party and the Government of Sivad would not tolerate, "Political Posturing." What does this mean? Does this mean those constituencies that have chosen a conservative or social liberal representative have no right to have an effective voice in the government? That is what one gets if you follow her logic. She also denied the implications that this was an immoral act, even though it violates the fundamental principles of the government of Sivad. Ramlan also said that Truffaut would wait to call elections until 'The mess with the Navy is sorted out.' Though one should question when someone can say the navy is sorted out, who is to say? She herself says that she does not know when elections are to be called There is no one to say that it is time to call elections, essentially this would be called a political ploy to allow the generally unethical actions of the Nationalist party to continue. This is to suggest that, what could be inferred by the statements of Councillor Ramlan, the Council of Equals is a right, not the distinct honour of representing their proper constituencies. Proper thinking Sivadians, with their knowledge of the fundamental principles of government, will demand that their government that there is no confidence in, and it's First Councillor, call new elections and step down.Yevgeni Sergeytov:Political Analyst, SNN. Mars Reopens Its Doors Posted By: Seaborne Article: APRIL02-60 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Apr 15 02:28:10 3002 The office of the First Consul issued a brief statement early Monday, stating that it would allow non-humans to return to Martian cities on a "tentative basis." Unable to clarify the exact terms of this policy shift, sources also confirmed that 'Camp Olympus,' home to the bulk of the Specialist-Martian population, was closing its doors - Specialists will be allowed to return to their homes shortly, but will face greater daily scrutiny under the eyes of MarsGov. No word yet on whether or not those with military rank will be allowed to return to the Martian Legion. INN will report more as it becomes available.-(Ben Baan)-INN: Hesperia Hesperia invites Mystic emissaries Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-61 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Apr 15 14:13:41 3002 HESPERIA, MARS - Darian Ellesmere, mayor of the city of Hesperia on Mars, said he would welcome dignitaries from the Order of Mystics who want to act as ambassadors for their people on Mars."We appreciate their interest in galactic affairs," Ellesmere said. "So long as they agree to limit their psionic activities in the presence of Martian citizens, we should get along famously."He said the Martian Legions would provide any necessary transportation for the emissaries. Noble assigned to tribunal duty Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-62 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Mon Apr 15 14:18:23 3002 GLEAMING STAR, DEMARIA - The Demarian Senate has selected Grayback Nimblefoot, Battleclaw of Gleaming Star and a leader of the Windracer Clan, to represent that city's interests on a new tribunal investigating a Guardian Fleet covert operation that sought to inflict a plague upon Demaria in the year 3000. Stumppaw Sandwalker, leader of the Senate, told INN that the Battleclaw's assignment to the tribunal was determined by a unanimous vote of the Senate."I have every reason to believe Grayback Nimblefoot will serve on the tribunal with honor and pride," Sandwalker said. Prisoners Exiled! Posted By: Alf Article: APRIL02-63 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Apr 15 14:44:25 3002 (Lunar City, Luna)In a terse written statement from his office, President Kalson has exiled the group suspected of trying to topple the rightful government of Luna. In the statement Kalson wrote, "I have decided to stay my hand from executing this pitiful lot, as I hope they shall see the light of truth shining from the beacon of the Free Luna Protectorate in the future."He went on to explain that the prisoners would be sent to New Luna via the teleportal, and then given their freedom to go anywhere, excepting the planet Luna, upon pain of death, for the remainder of their lives. Also hinted at in his message was the possibility of exiling other Luna Militia members who have either conspired against his government, or have shown an interest in attempting a coup. Major Concordance reconstruction likely Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-64 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Apr 15 22:40:32 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - As engineering teams prepare to rebuild the impulse engines aboard Concordance Station in an effort to make the vessel mobile again, it is becoming clear that major internal buttressing and reconstruction will be necessary to ensure she survives the journey."In the near future, we will be shutting off entire decks to public access so that we may begin the process of fortifying weakened areas," said Oswald Cottington IV, proprietor of the station. "One of the largest projects we anticipate will be a complete reconstruction of the station's flight deck."The work is expected to take at least four months, and will be done in tandem with repairs to the station's engines, which have been dormant since the year 3000. New Luna Accepts Deposed Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: APRIL02-65 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Apr 17 17:15:28 3002 FREEDOM CITY, NEW LUNA - New Luna is hard at work building temporary shelters for the increasing numbers that are coming through its teleportal from Luna, according to Governor Eldridge Seale. "This was unexpected, but we're doing the best that we can.", the Governor stated from an undisclosed location earlier today. "Everyone is pitching in, and we're getting the job done." This increase in population stems from FLP President Kalson's decision on Monday to exile political prisoners to New Luna, a planet without its own Otherspace Ring. "For all intents and purposes, we're trapped.", commented Jemma Madison, one of those shipped to New Luna on Monday. "I mean, it's better than being behind bars, but I'm still stuck." No word yet from the Governor's office on the viability of bringing a ring to the subtropical planet. Prisoner knifed trying to steal spoons Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-66 Reported To: INN Reported On: mars Reported At: Thu Apr 18 10:35:51 3002 REPUBLIC PENAL COLONY - Prisoner No. 0574132 of the Martian Republic's penal colony, a new resident named Broderick, died earlier today while trying to pilfer spoons from the prison's galley tent.Another prisoner, No. 03264, a short timer known among the inmates as "Slag," worked in the galley tent and spied the other prisoner's attempted theft. Slag is known as being very protective of his work environment - sometimes aggressively so, once tossing a cup of hot soup in the face of another prisoner who said the broth was too salty.When Broderick - whose nickname among the other prisoners was "Goodums" - tried to pocket six spoons (no one could ever really quite explain why he needed the spoons - no signs of digging were found in his metal-floored cell), Slag caught on and confronted him."The spoons were just there," Goodums insisted, according to witnesses.Slag grabbed up a broomstick, snapped it in half at an angle, then chased Goodums around the galley tent until Goodums tripped over his boot laces.Slag then impaled the prisoner in the spine, killing him and earning Slag another month in solitary. Rock Star Weds Legion Soldier Posted By: Volskywalker Article: APRIL02-67 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Apr 18 11:41:18 3002 Local Martian rock star Darren Williams of the well-known smash-music band Virideath was married to Legion soldier Emrys Ambrosius in a quiet ceremony early today. Williams, 20, said that he planned on returning to his music after his honeymoon. "Some things come before music," he is quoted as saying, "like my little snookums here." The remark resulted in a wrestling match between the two newlyweds, abruptly terminating the interview. Previously Mrs. Williams had expressed her intention to resign from the Legions and accompany her new husband on a honeymoon tour of the uninhabited outback, "where other women won't be screaming at us in the street. Ydahri Plight Solved Posted By: Colchek Article: APRIL02-68 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ydahr Reported At: Thu Apr 18 18:59:31 3002 Within hours, a chemical compound developed by a local Ydhari researcher will begin manufacture. Reports indicate that the compound accelerates the aging process of the corlalum cells, forcing them to skip their reproductive cycle and die within minutes of extreme age. The compound's dosage will be carefully calculated when released, to prevent complete destruction of the algae, thus preventing the disruption of the ecosystem. SHIELD To Auction Seized Properties! Posted By: Aeolus Article: APRIL02-69 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 18 21:26:49 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ A report from SHIELD Commissioner Robert G. Hardie announced that the agency would begin proceedings to auction off the property seized from landowners who failed to pay their taxes by the due date, 1 April 3002. "These people have had more than ample opportunity to contact SHIELD and make arrangements for the payments of back taxes, some of which approach or exceed 10,000 yojj." said Hardie during a brief press conference, "On instruction from the Sivadian Office of Internal Revenue, we have begun to prepare the paperwork necessary to permenantly seize the property as payment."While it is unclear when this auction will come to pass, unconfirmed reports are that some "big-ticket" properties may come on the market. This includes the Space Builders, Inc. building, prompting further rumors that the government may move to take over the embattled company. The Regreb Bay Community Model Home, owned by former footballer Brian DelMarenno, has also been seized and the company's non-payment of taxes may interrupt the development plans along Regreb Bay. Other major Sivadian corporations, including SNN and A3L have also been locked for default and may be auctioned by SHIELD, along with several private residences and buildings.More details, including dates and a full list of properties to be auctioned should be forthcoming within the next few weeks. /Neville McNamara, SNN/ Luna and New Luna Posted By: Garbage Article: APRIL02-70 Reported To: SNN Reported On: sivad Reported At: Fri Apr 19 13:32:31 3002 Luna and New LunaNew Luna has been settled for some time, but it only became on official colony of Luna's in the past several years. In that short time, it has hosted the olympics and seen a sudden deluge of visitors. Having one of the Lunite teleportals, New Luna is connected to the rest of the galaxy by that connection with its mother planet, as New Luna has no OS ring.Shey Volionwe, a successful entrepeneur with several profitable enterprises already on her reacord, has purchased a corner of the main continent, intending to preserve it and hire experts of various sorts so that people may visit and relax.On the main settlements however, events are more brisk. Many exiles are coming in from Luna, primarily former members of the Lunite militia. These people have stretched the colony's resources, yet they continue to be friendly with new arrivals, providing them with shelter and other necessary things. No doubt this will cause the settlement to expand significantly, for as long as the exiles are there. And as they cannot return to Luna, currently their only link with the rest of the galaxy, that could be a long time.On Luna, members of the Lunite Secret Service are commonly seen, attempting to replace all the people that have been deported to New Luna. It is unknown exactly when the Specialist army will be able to provide adequate defense for Luna, but President Kalson expects it to be a matter of years before they will outnumber natural-born Lunites.The main Luna hospital is now judged to be safer, as the militia members involved in the attack are gone. It seems that their target was actually to release a militia member held against his will, and not Specialist Shaundra. Shaundra, wounded in the assassination of her owner on Luna, is currently being held on Luna, also against her will. It is unknown when she will be released to Sivad's medical facilities targeted explicitly for Specialists.Amaziah TionusSivadian News Network Grimlahd joins OS Ring Syndicate Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-71 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Fri Apr 19 13:48:43 3002 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - It has been a long time coming, Apex Oothreg Bantalbal agrees, but he isn't complaining. He's glad that his homeworld is finally among the destinations accessible via OtherSpace Ring."We are a culture of traders and merchant warriors, and we welcome the opporunities availed to us by this remarkable technology," Bantalbal said.He credited a Grimlahdi named Siithok, recently a patient in the Concordance Station medbay, with getting the project fast-tracked."This Grimlahdi, loyal and devoted to his homeworld, despite his injuries urged Oswald Cottington of Concordance Station to contact me and expedite matters," Bantalbal said. "This ring would have been further delayed, had it not been for Siithok's assertiveness." Sivtek interested in SNN merger Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-72 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Apr 19 14:55:58 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - Sivadian Home Secretary Peter Delarme, who also serves as CEO of Sivtek Industries - one of the largest and oldest corporations on Sivad - has shown interest in acquiring the Sivadian News Network.Recently, it was announced that SNN was among the companies that have defaulted on their taxes owed to the government."If SNN requires a receivership arrangement, Sivtek will gladly assume that role," Delarme said. "I will meet with other councillors this weekend to discuss that possibility."When asked about likely changes to come with a receivership setup, Delarme replied: "Changes would be necessary, from top to bottom." VES ships presumed lost Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-73 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Fri Apr 19 18:06:24 3002 NOVA GENESIS, VAL SHOHOB - Officials at the Vanguard base on Val Shohob today confirmed that they are abandoning efforts to find the missing vessels Minerva and Argonaut, and writing them off as lost."It is with heavy heart and great sorrow that I must make such a declaration," Colonel Theodore Pendleton said in a written statement provided to the media, "but we have been unable to find any signs of survivors from either vessel. No black boxes. No escape pods. We can only assume that something incredibly dangerous exists near Nocturn that claimed these ships, their brave crews and their decorated commanders."A memorial service is scheduled at Nova Genesis for Sunday, April 28, at 3 p.m. Concordance Time. VES future uncertain? Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-74 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri Apr 19 18:19:01 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - News that two expensive Vanguard Exploration Service vessels have been lost without a trace near Nocturn have left Oswald Cottington IV, the man who underwrote funding for the VES, wondering whether it remains a viable operation."I had great hopes for the Vanguard Exploration Service, and under Lt. Col. David Ransom Porter, the organization accomplished a great deal," Cottington said. "But we have lost two expensive ships and their crews in short order, and they will not be easily - or inexpensively - replaced."Cottington indicated that it may be time to focus on bulking up the Vanguard military as a whole, to prepare for any hostile threat that may exist near Nocturn, preying on unsuspecting vessels.Although he wouldn't commit to a dissolution of the VES, Cottington did say he would suspend further funding for the operation - effectively cutting off its life support. E!RN: Pirates on Paradise? New Luna's New Headache Posted By: Bahamut Article: APRIL02-75 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Apr 19 19:19:41 3002 The sun shines down over the tranquil scenary of New Luna; the magnificant lakes twinkle as that very light from the overhead sphere of warmth refracts off their surface, adding to the blissful backdrop of rolling hills and fluffy white clouds. For those who call New Luna home, this is paradise. This is tranquility at it's best... Yet, it's a paradise and tranqulity that today were shattered by the peircing and unnatural yell of an over exited girl's "WAI!!!". The animals fled, the clouds turned dark, and the people who head it could do nothing more than look to the sky and ask; "Why?" New Luna has never really had Pirates before. In fact, of all the places in the universe, New Luna is one of those places that can say "Hey, it's safe!"... Until that shattering call of mirth tore that image down, and gave New Luna it's very first taste of piracy: Holo Piracy. Holo Pirates, Pirating Holo Channels with a Holo Camera that they shouldn't play with. "Hi! I wanna say hi to my friends on Shinara and Concordance! Hiya Darktail! Kat! Dhreen! Zaaa! Sil! Look I'm on a Holocamera!" INN could only watch and cringe. The people of New Luna could only listen and wince. Everyone else? They just shook their head in dismay at the scene - Jehane Lin, formerly of Luna, had just taken New Luna by force. "This... is just... Madness!" Reeko Merrik, a visiting trader, commented. "I came here for some peace and quiet; What I got was some hyped up little Pirate Wannabe Kalson'Kid proclaiming Lord only knows what as loud as her little lungs could carry the words. 'I will be free!' she said. Shut the up, I say! Jeez..." Harsh words? Yet Holo'Pirating, as it's now been dubbed, is something that's almost as annoying as the real thing: Especially when you've been waiting all day for in that one report that'll tell you if you should invest all your hard earned funds into that new Starship Company. Or you need to know the weather. Instead, for all your patience, the thing you get is a "Is this thing on?" comment in your HoloViewer, and a headache as you find a Pirate Girl on every channel. It is unclear if INN will seek some form of financial retribution upon Jehane Lin for the airtime she stole, for the valuable schedule she ruined, or for the professional image she tarnished... but one thing is clear: There's a Pirate on New Luna, and she's proclaiming it to the universe. <>- Crystal Fox -<>- E!RN: New Luna -<> E!RN: Working to Restore Power! Another bid for SNN Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-76 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Apr 20 19:51:08 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - The announcement earlier today of plans by Home Secretary and Sivtek CEO to seek ownership of competitor SNN were followed this evening by indications of interest from Hinode Holdings, a Sivad-based company of pre-destruction Earth origins. Said a Hinode spokesman. "In the interest of preserving competition among the news networks, Hinode Holdings is interested in discussing a purchase of the SNN network with the appropriate parties. While we certainly respect the offer of Sivtek to support the continued existence of this fine network, we are concerned that the placing of all major communication channels of Sivad under a single network would be contrary to the traditions of journalistic competition, and thus have decided to offer an alternative in this matter." Explosion in MacBeth's! Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-77 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Apr 21 16:22:29 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - In breaking news from Concordance Station, we have received reports of an explosion in MacBeth's, a tavern in the commercial quarter. Initial reports suggest that at least three people were injured. Details remain sketchy. Stay tuned for further reports as information becomes available. MacBeth's co-owner killed in blast Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-78 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Apr 21 23:38:12 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Ferdinand Glengarry Magellan Cottonswill, known to his friends as Vampire, was killed earlier today when an explosive device detonated inside his hoverchair in the tavern he co-owned with Orandius Jaxx, Khatri N'Sha-El and Vechkov Prague.Two other individuals, currently unidentified, were injured by flying shrapnel.Doctor Rytorth managed to resuscitate Cottonswill briefly, but further efforts to stabilize and keep him alive were to no avail.The matter remains under investigation by Concordance Station Internal Security.Cottonswill is survived by a sister, Neh'ne. Sivad spies on Ganymede? Posted By: Colchek Article: APRIL02-79 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Mon Apr 22 19:09:18 3002 This evening an as of yet unidentified Sivadian broke through security at Imperial Starbase G-Alpha-1, where he was apprehended by base security. Reports describe the man as 'disturbed and rambling', but Lieutenant Grr'tan, the base's chief of security, has his own explanation:"I don't buy the crazy man routine. Only one reason a Sivadian would travel here, and that's to spy on us. I haven't trusted them since the day we landed. Hell, that Constable Harris of theirs ended up being accused of attempted murder. I knew something wasn't right about that guy, guess I was right. Now, the bastards are spying on us. There'll be an investigation, but the outcome is a forgone conclusion in my eyes."The Sivadian is being held under guard in the base security center, awaiting disposition. Cottington urges transfer of Qua prisoner Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-80 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Apr 22 22:42:34 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Oswald Cottington IV, proprietor of Concordance Station, tonight urged court officials to act on an agreement approved by the Maltarian and Qua governments that would let a prisoner be moved to Quaquan to answer for his alleged crimes.The prisoner, WindSong, was charged in the attempted assassination of a Maltarian dignitary who was visiting Concordance Station earlier this year."If the aggrieved Maltarians signed off on this plan, then I see no need to prolong Mr. WindSong's imprisonment here," Cottington said after a meeting with Ambassador Stargazer of Quaquan.The Concordance proprietor also approved plans for a Qua pow-wow in the Safari Dome, with the caveat that the Qua participants get Concordance Station Internal Security to handle crowd control. CCC: "Transfer Impossible." Posted By: Gadget Article: APRIL02-81 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Apr 23 17:36:12 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - As stated by a statement released by the Clerk of the Colonial Court of the District of Concordance Station earlier today, the request by Proprieter Cottington that Mr. WindSong be transferred is "impossible."The accused has already enjoyed a fair and impartial motion hearing in which a change of venue was debated," said the report, "of which the presiding justice has denied, citing the lack of merit and already standing criminal procedure."We at INN have requested the transcript of the hearing, in which the justice, Edison Roucoulet, was adament on the decision: "Justice systems are different, Mr. Volanta counsel, I will grant you that. However, the CSCCP makes very clear provisions for this: the crimes which are committed here will be tried here, within the Court's jurisdictional boundaries."The report concluded, "Even though the victim has expressed his desire for a different outcome, the party has no direct scope of authority on the issue. It is no longer a matter of 'who wishes to press charges,' but a matter of the integrity of the judicial system, and for the good of the People, that criminals be delivered indigenous justice, as has been practiced in the entire history of the Colonial Court." Vollistan 'Diplomatic Mission?' Posted By: Volskywalker Article: APRIL02-82 Reported To: INN Reported On: Vollista Reported At: Thu Apr 25 20:43:18 3002 The conflicting rumours of a Vollistan diplomatic mission to an unspecified planet were tentatively confirmed today. "While Vollista herself remains a neutral political body," Voliniaed, a young diplomat from Luminary, explained, "there are groups on her which may wish to make take a position of their own in interstellar affairs." While no specific information was given regarding any particular group, it was acknowledged that there are elements on the planet who favour interstellar interaction. Voliniaed, who is also a member of Vollista's extensive clergy, went on to repeat that the stance of these groups in no way reflects the formal position of Vollista's governing body in a general sense. "No one person or handful of people, out of contact with the whole as they must be in space, can speak for us," she stated, adding that in some situations the members of the mission might be given limited diplomatic status if necessary in as-yet undefined 'specific circumstances'. When asked about government financial support for the project, Voliniaed agreed that there were "significant funds gathered by the people" that would be put towards this use. She would not comment on what specifically the funds would be used for, though rumours of recent negotiations for a starship abound in Luminary. It remains to be seen what effect, if any, these 'autonomous factions' will have on the rest of the universe. Lindsay Godwin, Luminary, Vollista. Chaos on Concordance Posted By: Garbage Article: APRIL02-83 Reported To: SNN Reported On: sivad Reported At: Fri Apr 26 10:29:04 3002 Chaos on ConcordanceCSIS Heroes or Liability?Figuratively, the dust has still not settled around MacBeth's on Concordance Station. Only a short time has passed since a bomb was detonated inside the restaurant, killing one of the co-owners and injuring others. Perhaps few police forces could have prevented the bomb from going off. It seems excusable that the weapon detectors on the station failed in detecting this, despite the occasional zeal of Concordance's security force. However, it seems that after the explosion they squabbled with rescue workers and the citizenry, instead of finding out who planted the bomb.This is far from the first time the CSIS has shown themselves to be unprofessional. Not long ago, Concordance Station Internal Security considered it a victory when they rescued several people from a Hiver Cult.Actually, it seems that they delayed weeks for no obvious reason, even when they knew that the hostages were to be sacrificed in the hope that the Hivers would then return. "It was an awful risk they took," said an anonymous member of the clergy on Sivad. "Many false religions that practice sacrifice will do so at certain times they feel advantageous, but with a new cult, and especially on a space station, where there is no moon nor climate, it seems likely they would have slaughtered all their hostages within a single week. Thank God they were all rescued in time."Their have been other times in the past that the CSIS has been accused of incompetence and a distinctly unprofessional behavior. Jerem Manor, a Sivadian citizen who had been on Concordance, said this. "I was on Concordance Station for two weeks. In that time I can't say I felt particularly safe. But I did see a lot of them CSIS officers goofing of or hassling citizens. I've heard all the stories myself. I'll go to Castor next year."Average citizens are not the only ones to complain about the legal system on Concordance. Several important personages are concerned about the decision to keep the Qua Windsong on Concordance for a trial there instead of on Quaquan, even when both parties involved in the alleged crime wish to have the trial on Quaquan, and neither is a citizen of Concordance.Amaziah TionusSivadian News Network Cottington criticizes Tionus report Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-84 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri Apr 26 11:07:59 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Oswald Cottington IV, no fan of a magistrate's recent decision to refuse a transfer of an attempted assassin from Concordance Station to Quaquan, is even less a fan of the author of a recent SNN report about the station's internal security force."Leave it to Amaziah Tionus, a known criminal himself with little or no actual credibility who has run afoul of CSIS multiple times and has been exiled by his own people for his acts, to present such a biased, slanderous and poorly sourced report," Cottington said.Acknowledging that CSIS has certainly had its less-than-shining moments, the station proprietor noted that the police force would hardly be alone in this regard."That Amaziah Tionus has become obsessed with the CSIS is obvious, and with malicious motivations," Cottington said. "The Ungstir Militia, the Martian Legions, the Vanguard - they've all had moments where they stumbled. We all do. But those who run afoul of them aren't always unprofessional journalist wannabes with a camera and a need for a attention." Terrorist Sniper Attacks Antimone Militia! Posted By: Marson Article: APRIL02-85 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Apr 26 17:16:55 3002 VALSHO, ANTIMONE The quiet stillness of the night was interrupted Tuesday evening by the harsh sound of a high-caliber rifle. When the chaos ended, two local Militia members lay dead, one a Pathfinder and the other a Seeker. They had been taken outshots that apaprently came from atop the Government Center. Says a witness, "They were walking towards the center on the advice of that antiques dealer, Aendrae Xander. He said he'd seen someone climbing earlier, and they just laughed him off, at first. I guess the climber had a silvered case with him, but I didn't see him." It seems to be the work of the TLL, or an angry Militia member, as the initial released ballistics report seems to show that the rifle used was the HK SL8, standard issue for the Antimone Militia. The two shots were fired within less than a second of each other, and the figure atop the center quickly disappeared into the night, all evidence of his previous occupancy located in pooling blood on the streets below. E!RN: Sniper Dragon? Drakarian Doings Doubtful Posted By: Bahamut Article: APRIL02-86 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Apr 26 19:22:11 3002 VALSHO, ANTIMONE An HK SL8 Rifle, a position atop a Government Center, and the calm of evening. Combined, and mixed with malicious intent, these three elements resulted in the death of an unsuspecting Pathfinder and Seeker - all within the span of less than a second. Some say it was the TLL. Others play it down to the work of a disgruntled member of the Antimone Militia. But, E!RN asks (For those on Antimone who may be concerned about such things) could it have been the work of Valsho's Drakarian visitor, known to the local population as Kalanth. "It's true that she (Kalanth) has been noted to have been taking quite a liking to the top of the Government Center as of late..." a government official - who will not be named due to security risks that may result in wake of the recent shootings - stated. "But I highly doubt a seventeen foot long creature could aquire a sniper rifle, kill two of our finest, then vanish into the night without being seen to be... well absurd! The Lady would have to have been with her in full force for that to happen!" Indeed, the general concensus on matter is that Kalanth, though having recently claimed the top of the Government Center as home, could not have had anything to do with the shooting. Period. Though some sources believe that the earlier sight of someone attempting to climb the Government Center may have been caused by Kalanth living atop it. Commented Tarel Zhypher: "She's just something you don't see everyday. She's big, and... well... she's a Dragoness! Kinda. She's the closest to one that my kids are ever going to see, anyhow, and many people just seem to need to get closer to make sure she's real I'm sure. She's a rarity, like getting a double seven three times in a row in Kal-Ko-Kem... but there's no question in my mind that she had anything to do with the shooting." However, the arrival of this Drakarian visitor has not seemed to have brought the people of Antimone any closer to peace. Not has she brought a respite from the Terrorism that seems to plague the Timonae race so frequently. Peace, it seems, is something that only the Timonae themselves will ever be able to find, and no amount of outside influence will ever be able to solve it for them. We can only hope that freedom from terror is a card the Lady will soon play - but as always, only time will tell. <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN Antimone -<>E!RN: The Spin Starts Here! Cabinet Minister Resigns Posted By: Plymouth Article: APRIL02-87 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Apr 27 02:08:47 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Candace Knightsbridge-King, Nationalist councillor and Minister of Specialist Affairs, resigned Friday in the Council of Equals."I hereby resign my position in this government, given that my honourable colleagues seem far more given to call each other names and chase each other around the sandbox with toy shovels than to attend to the necessary business of governing," Knightsbridge-King told the Council.Knightsbridge-King subsequently left the Council floor but remained in the gallery of the Council Chamber for a session of the Council unprecedented in Sivadian political history. Knightsbridge-King's resignation is another blow against the government, which is already apparently locked in a battle with the Council of Equals over who governs Sivad. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Council Begins Occupation of Chamber Posted By: Plymouth Article: APRIL02-88 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Apr 27 02:17:58 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - In what can only be termed an occupation, members of the Sivadian Council of Equals have promised not to leave the Council Chamber until elections are called.The occupation comes in the face of the decision of First Councillor Paul Truffaut to dissolve parliament and call an election. In a move that has the Council up in arms, however, Truffaut has set the date of the election to 31 July, 3006 -- five years to the day after the Nationalists were elected. On Sivad, a general election must take place at least every five years.Foreign Secretary Amanda Ramlan suggested to the Council that Truffaut may be mentally unbalanced and suggested that he be given a psychiatric examination. However, there is no apparent legal precedent for removing a First Councillor from office on this basis.Councillors are still sitting in the Council Chamber and there is no indication of when the occupation might end. It seems apparent that the fight, which began as a quarrel between the government and the opposition, is rapidly turning into a battle between First Councillor Paul Truffaut and the rest of the Council of Equals. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ E!RN: ECWI Alert - Lady Luck's Wild Card Posted By: Bahamut Article: APRIL02-89 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Apr 27 21:59:48 3002 At 03:42 (Local Antimone Time) the Echo Cluster Weather Institute (ECWI) of Valsho, while watching for signs of the Comet "Jaared" outside of the Antimone System, picked up what they at first believed to be a large asteroid heading towards the Timonae home planet. However, when other stations across Antimone confirmed not only the object, but that it was changing course by it's own methods, the ECWI could only conclude that the object 'was not of natural construction'. In the few minutes that followed, the ECWI also confirmed the size of the object "to be between the length of ten to fifteen kilometers" and that it's tradjectory was taking it "on a direct path to Antimone herself." While no one has yet to confirm just *what* for certain the object actually is, it has been estimated that it will reach local Timonae space "within the next half hour" of this report. An advisory has been issued for vessels soon to enter Timonae Airspace, or currently within that area, to take "extra care". We here at E!RN Antimone can only hope that whatever this Wild Card that the Lady is playing, it's one that won't cost her people the game... <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN: Antimone -<>E!RN: The Spin Starts Here! CHAMBERLAIN STAYS PUT Posted By: Lift Article: APRIL02-90 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Apr 27 22:22:02 3002 Enaj, Sivad - The Chamber of the Council of Equals is presently the scene of a tense standoff, as Councillor Chamberlain is refusing to leave, after SHIELD officer Thomas Stone ordered him and the other councilors to vacate the premises. "Sod off, you bloody fascist. If you do this, you are nothing more than the executioners of the sivadian people!" shouted a defiant Chamberlain. He has been given a half an hour local time to leave, before SHIELD officers attempt to enter and evict him. More updates as events happen. /Alva Grimaldi/ COUNCILLORS ARRESTED!!! Posted By: Lift Article: APRIL02-91 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Apr 27 23:52:56 3002 Enaj, Sivad - The officers of SHIELD have entered the chamber and arrested Councillors Chamberlain and Waldorf. SHIELD officer Thomas Stone ordered the councillors to vacate the premises, and when they refused, gave them thirty minutes to leave. Foreign Secretary Amanda Ramlan entered the chamber with a message from First Councillor Truffaut: leave the chamber, and elections would be held within the year, but the Councillors refused the offer. Secretary Ramlan left the chambers, and as promised, the SHIELD officers stormed in and soon had the chamber of the Council of Equals under control. Councillor Waldorf went with no protest, but Councillor Chamberlain resisted arrest, refusing to go willingly. He was stunned and taken away. /Alva Grimaldi/ FIRST COUNCILLOR ARRESTED!!! Posted By: Lift Article: APRIL02-92 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 28 00:09:48 3002 First Councillor Paul Truffaut has also been arrested, on charges of contempt of parliament. He was led away by SHIELD officers just outside the Chamber of Equals, where Councillors Waldorf and Chamberlain were just taken away as well. /Alva Grimaldi/ TREASURE SHIP CRASHES ON UNGSTIR Posted By: Russkaya Article: APRIL02-93 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Apr 28 02:11:49 3002 Late this evening the normal traffic on the Resilience landing field was shattered by the crash and violent destruction of a prospecting rockhopper. Identified only as 'Bartok's Folly' the small ship entered the docks at full speed and proceeded to tumble, slowly shredding off fragments of itself like a murderous comet. Splitting into two parts the hopper managed to overturn the Ungstiri Militia gunboat Fang and then collapsed the starboard landing gear of the independent freighter Faux.Casulties were minimal, with five deck hands taken to the Health Clinic. The Militia reported that a single officer, a Private Mika Henson, was inside the Fang when she was overturned and suffered a broken leg.What sets this apart from more typical accidents are the reports of a very singular object being retrieved from the cockpit of the ship.An ingot of solid gold. -- Dominic Koromov, UIS Council of Sages seeks candidates Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-94 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sun Apr 28 13:19:26 3002 URSINIRU, CASTOR - The Council of Sages in the Castori tree city of Ursiniru has open seats for one high sage, two middle sages and three lower sages.The Council of Sages in each city is responsible for promoting business and tourism, as well as oversight of law enforcement and trade with other cities and other worlds.Occasionally, the councils from all the cities gather for a Great Council to discuss issues of planet-wide importance.Contact Ubercast Sedrikin to apply for the positions. Latimer named Concordance AG Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-95 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Apr 28 14:08:24 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Julius Latimer was appointed to the post of attorney general aboard Concordance Station this afternoon.The move was made official by Oswald Cottington IV, the station's proprietor and chief executive in the Concordance Internal Affairs Committee."Mr. Latimer has demonstrated a gift for the legal profession, and he has been a great benefit to Concordance Station," Cottington said. "One of his first objectives will be to bring a swift resolution to the case of Mr. WindSong." La Terre Votes Posted By: Freyssinet Article: APRIL02-96 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Apr 28 15:29:26 3002 La Terre voted for their senate today. The seven places of the La Terran senate have been taken by Miss Yazmar Yan'istra, the well-known businesswoman, Mister Thazz, Doctor Freyssinet - the former interim governor, and four lesser-known La Terrans. The senate met immediately, and Doctor Freyssinet was elected governor by a short majority over Miss Yan'istra. Enaj Treatment Center Network Crashes Posted By: Marson Article: APRIL02-97 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 28 16:59:32 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - SNN NewsWire reports that the Enaj Treatment Center is experiencing a partial network outage as multiple redundant routers and switches that crashed simultaneously. While the Treatment Center continues to perform medical care, the network outage has seriously delayed much of the non-critical tests, procedures, and treatments. SHIELD is currently investigating the suspicious circumstances of the crash. E!RN: Clash of Spirits? Vessel Shadows Lady Luck Posted By: Bahamut Article: APRIL02-98 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Apr 28 17:45:47 3002 Resulting from the early morning alert issued by the Echo Cluster Weather Institute (ECWI) of the large object heading towards Antimone, Lady Luck is today finding her place over her world threatened by the Nomad Soul that invaded her airspace. Having taken up a stationary position directly over Antimone's north pole in the early hours of this morning, the fourteen kilometer vessel - identified by the IDE Galub as the "DSV Darlath" - has apparently contented itself with looming ominously over the violet world of the Timonae race and shadowing all those who dwell beneath it with unclear intent. The choice of the Darlath's current position is also causing some grief for the very same group that spotted it first: The ECWI is reporting that the size of the vessel and it's unknown composition is causing high-level interference with their Sensor Network, as well as also causing trouble for many smaller systems. However, the ECWI did also extend some degree of accolade towards to crew of the IDE Galub for being the first -and only - on scene to attempt to deal with the monolithic vessel. Though discussion was 'impossible' with whatever race commands the Darlath, the ECWI believe that had it not been for the attempt, things could have gone very differently. "The failure of the Antimone Militia to intercept the Darlath isn't something we blame them for though. Assembling them at four in the morning (Antimone Time) is, after all, harder than scoring a full rakshaw in an advanced game of Fortuna Gain... Lady knows we all need our sleep, but the intervention of the IDE Galub is still very much appreciated. At least by us." It is assumed that the IDE Galub became of interest to the colossal vessel by sheer default of it being the more heavily armed vessel in the area, which may have been seen by those commanding the DSV Darlath at the time as a sign of regional authority. However, for now, that authority doesn't seem to be making the vessel move from it's place high over Antimone, nor quell it's violation of Antimone airspace. The Nomad Soul has found a new resting place; one which, for now, it doesn't seem to have any intention of leaving, nor any wish to share it's reason for being there in the first place... <>- Loraan Koth -<>- E!RN: Antimone -<>E!RN: The Spin Starts Here Kalson Speaks Posted By: Lift Article: APRIL02-99 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 28 21:32:07 3002 /Enaj, Sivad/ - In an exclusive transmission from Luna, President Kalson states his support for the jailed First Councillor Paul Truffaut:"Last evening as I was sitting down to my dinner meal, I flipped on the evening news, and came across a rather disturbing developments on Sivad. First it seemed that the Sivadian government was attempting to divert the course of its own impotency as it tried to oust their First Councilor the Honorable Paul Truffaut. As if they didn't realise that his not leaving after a successful no confidence vote wasn't a signal as to how little power they held. This was not the disturbing issue that I spoke of though, what disturbed me was the arrest of the Honorable First Councilor. Now some may ask why the arrest of Mr. Truffaut should disturb me, as we have often not seen eye to eye. The reason is Mr. Truffaut had the guts and ambition to take the regins of his government when the governing body of his world tried to remove him on foundless charges. This is a man to be commended and lauded as a hero on Sivad, not one that shall be thrown into the darkest dungeon and left to rot. If the people of Sivad were to unite behind Paul Truffaut, they could possibly rival the greatness of the empires of old Earth and help bring about a utopian state of affairs within the galaxy. Instead he's branded as a traitor and a lunatic and locked behind bars. Its a shame when greatness like his is not recognized within his own time. Thank you. (signed) President Kalson"/Alva Grimaldi/ Concordance unveils new registration system Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-100 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Apr 29 00:17:48 3002 CONCORDANCE STATION - Concordance Station today unveiled a new registration system for ship docking fees. Along with the unveiling, CSIS announced an amnesty period for existing ships to register under the new system."Existing vessels have until midnight, April 30th to check in with the new registration consoles in the flight deck. Vessels which have already payed their fees on the monthly plan under the old system may apply to the CSIS offices for a refund of the balance of their prepaid fees after registering with the new consoles. Due to the divergent nature of the two systems we were unable to directly import payment records, but we do have the old records on hand. Once this period is over, we expect to begin tighter enforcement against those delinquent in their docking fees. Vessels with exemptions, such as ambassadorial craft, are still required to check in but may sign in under the exemption section of the consoles." Sapporo offers aid to Enaj Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-101 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 29 00:18:48 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - In wake of the news of network crashes at Enaj Treatment Center, Sapporro Memorial Hospital spokesperson Mitsuo Takahari was quick to offer the private hospital's assistance in handling the caseload of the Treatment Center. "Sapporo Memorial's director has authorized me to offer any assistance we can give in handling any procedures that may need to be completed before their network is restored. We are activating at this moment several of our on-call staff to handle the possible increase in workload."Sapporo Memorial is a privately owned facility most widely known for its provision of confidential surgical and rehab facilities for high-profile patients, and is located on the second floor of the Hinode Holdings build in downtown Enaj. Councillor missing Posted By: Brody Article: APRIL02-102 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 29 00:19:36 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD - A prominent opposition Councillor has been formally declared missing the other day, after being unheard of for around a week. Daniel Arndale, the shadow home secretary for the Conservative party, has had no contact with either the Council building or his own offices for some time now.Critics suggest the Councillor may be attempting to escape the recent turmoil surrounding both the Sivadian government, and Council of Equals as a whole, but are there deeper concerns here? It's entirely possible the Councillor suffered an unfortunate accident whilst on his travels, or something similar. Some speculate even more sinister motives behind his apparent disappearance. Hardie Drops Councillors' Charges Posted By: Aeolus Article: APRIL02-103 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 29 13:06:24 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The SHIELD Commissioner Robert G. Hardie announced in a brief press release today that after consultation with the Solicitor-General of Sivad, he would be dropping all charges against the jailed members of the Council of Equals and ordering their immidate release from custody."I am not certain what charges might have been appropriate in this case," said Hardie, "But I am certain that this is a matter to be resolved through the political, not criminal process." The councillors in question had been charged with criminal tresspass and contempt of the Council. No information was forthcoming from Hardie as to who he considered to be in charge of the government, "SHIELD will do what it has always done, and act independently of political influence to maintain law and order on Sivad."/Neville McNamara, SNN/ Man Arrested in Attempted KYF Stickup! Posted By: Aeolus Article: APRIL02-104 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 29 21:33:19 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ An unidentified man was arrested by SHIELD officers today, after entering the KYF office building brandishing a weapon, which apparently has been found to be a toy. His attempt at what SHIELD officers believe to have been a robbery was foiled by three security officers from KYF, who apprehended the man without a struggle and promptly turned him over to two uniformed constables. The man is currently in custody on charges of Attempted Robbery while Armed and Unlawful Possession of a Weapon./Neville McNamara/ Top secret FJC Papers? Posted By: INN Article: APRIL02-105 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Tue Apr 30 19:09:04 3002 Rumor abounds in Shadowheart today as to the death of a bounty hunter carrying supposedly top secret Fort Justice documents which describes in detail the presence of genetic mutations at the long lost penal colony Hades. While the location of the penal colony was not contained within the documents, witnesses to the discovery of these papers suggest that at the abandonment of Hades during the Kretonian War, all prisoners were left to fend for themselves and "carry out their obligated terms." Independent offworld experts were questioned as to the feasibility of such a report, all of which confirm that over the span of 300 years, genetic defects may indeed occur. "You're essentially looking at generations of prisoners, many of which were already legally insane, bearing offspring which then had but one course of survival. It's quite likely that genetic freaks, as you would, are alive and reasonably well should the report of such papers prove accurate."INN will keep you posted as to the ongoing investigation and the accuracy of this rumor. INN will also attempt to contact representatives from Fort Justice Command for a statement as well as attempt to gain the dead bounty hunter's identity as no form of identification was found on the battered corpse.---END TRANSMISSION--- Category:News